Heartbreak
by Blue-Beast85
Summary: Luke and Tear are on their way to Grand Chokmah, for a party Emperor Penoy is throwing for Luke, but things become complicated, and Luke ends up getting hurt when Tear and him run into a horde of monsters. What happened to Luke? And why did he do it?


**This is my first story for Tales of the Abyss, so don't be too hard. Have fun reading!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Tales of the Abyss or any of the characters associated with it.**

* * *

A lot had happened since Luke's return. The world was off busy with the disasters that had occurred during the group's time fighting Van.

Both the kingdoms of Kimlasca-Lanvaldear and Malkuth were working towards a better life for their people and the replicas. The economies of both countries were slowly getting better, and the peace that was between the counties was thriving and growing just as it should have been.

As the princess of Kimlasca-Lanvaldear, Natalia was off teaching others about replicas and trying to raise awareness, and lower hatred, of them. The princess had been working nonstop for months ever since the battle against Van.

Gaillardia Galan Gardios, or Guy, was still a noble in Malkuth working for the Emperor. His only breaks were when he found out about some new fontech and begged the Emperor into letting him off to see it.

Anise was working for the position of Fon Master in Daath. She mostly went trials and other judgments of whether she should have the position of not.

Jade was back in the military working for his friend, Peony. There wasn't much to do for the colonel seeing both countries were in a state of peace. He spent most of his time catching criminals and doing what the Emperor asked.

Mieu returned to the Cheagle Forest, but did leave it sometimes to visit other parts of the world.

Then there was Luke and Tear. Their relationship was still as it was before the battle. Tear had, yet to tell Luke what she had whispered to the wind after the battle. Probably because the two had been so busy doing everything else that she had yet to think about it. No one had a clue what was on Luke's mind concerning Tear. Everyone could tell he had emotions for her, but they could never figure out why he never said anything. Guy said he was waiting for the right time. Anise and Natalia thought Luke was still oblivious to Tear's feelings. And Jade was Jade which meant all that he did was make snarky remarks about it.

But, everything began to get stirred up when Emperor Peony made an announcement. He was going to host a huge celebration for the return of Auldrant's hero, Luke fon Fabre.

Noelle was going to pick up everyone on the Albiore, but conflicts arose. Anise was tied to Daath with meeting about the new order. She would leave for Grand Chokmah a day later than the others, and Natalia was already in the capital, for she had business with the Emperor.

That left Luke and Tear to fly to Grand Chokmah by themselves until they picked up Mieu. However, that's when things ran a miss.

The trio was passing the edge of the constant thunderstorm just south of Grand Chokmah when they were hit by a lightning bolt. Noelle preformed a crash landing on the uninhabited island. Noelle went to look at where the Albiore was hit. When she returned the trio was not met with good news.

"The left engine was hit. It's smoking and repairs will have to be done to it."

"How long will that take?" Tear asked.

Noelle shrugged at the question, "It could take a few hours give or take. I'll notify you when I'm done." And with that Noelle walked back out into the stormy weather with a tool box and some extra parts.

Luke and Tear waited silently for Noelle's return. Tear was gently stroking Mieu's fur while Luke was fidgeting in his seat sneaking a few glances at Tear.

An hour went by with their awkward silence; neither knew what to say or do to the other. Luke was the first to break the silence.

"So how 'bout this weather?"

Tear gave him a quizzical look, "It's raining," she answered raising an eyebrow.

Luke blushed in embarrassment, "Yeah, it is…" That ended their conversation for a while until they heard a piercing scream above the harsh winds and pelting rain.

They immediately raced out of the ship to see a group of monsters snapping at Noelle. Luke pulled out his sword, the Key of Lorelei, and when barreling in to fight back the monsters. Tear followed his action by beginning to cast Eclair d'Larmes.

Luke began to tear a hole through the horde of monsters. Only a few monsters actually hit him, and they were usually finished off by Tear. About ten minutes later, Luke had finished all the monsters he could see. When he was satisfied that no more would jump out, he turned to face Tear. She stood their soaked, just like he was, from the pouring rain, but otherwise she showed no injury. Luke's eyes also searched for Noelle, who was also fine with Mieu at her side.

The young Viscount smiled at the Seventh Fonoist and began to walk over to her. But nothing was ever that clean cut in the young hero's world. Lightning flashed and lit up the sky. Luke's eyes widened when he saw one more monster racing towards Tear, who had her back, turned.

It only took a split second for Luke to react. He darted over to Tear as fast as his legs could carry him. His lungs began to burn and his muscle began to ache, but none of that matter to him. The only thing that he cared about in that moment was Tear.

Tear stopped when she saw Luke rushing towards her. He was close enough for her to see the panicked look on his face. Realizing something must have wrong, she followed his eyes which were focused on something behind her. When she turned, she saw a monster crouched behind her ready to attack.

She braced herself for an attack, but it never came. She opened her eyes and gasped in shock at what she saw. The monster's teeth were deep in Luke's side. Tear could easily see Luke's pain stricken face as he slowly tried to pry the jagged teeth out of him, but the jaw was clamped hard on Luke's body.

The swordsman, realizing he wouldn't be able to get his body out without killing the beast first; he slashed his sword down on its ugly, scaly neck. It let a piercing cry as it collapsed to the ground dead.

Luke began to feel woozy. He took a look down at his side, but he did not like what he saw. His side was red with blood. When the rain washed some of it away, more came pouring out. The nobleman tried to give Tear a winning smile and to tell her that he was okay, but he never got to. It only took a few seconds of looking at the wound and then barely glancing at Tear to pass out.

* * *

When Luke awoke, he was already in Grand Chokmah lying in a guestroom of the Emperor. The young man couldn't recall much until he tired to move. The second he tried to sit up, his side burned like fire and everything came flashing back to him.

He began to panic. His thoughts began to race.

"_Tear! What happened to Tear?! I remember saving her, but everything after that is a blank. Did anything else happen while I was out? Did she end up getting hurt too?"_

Even with his side aching, Luke threw off the covers and hobbled towards the doors. It took him longer to stagger down the steps without falling over and injuring himself further. When he was in the main hall, he saw the all the others chatting idly amongst themselves. His breath became more ragged when he really began to feel the weight of his injuries. Yet, he continued on. Clutching his side, he walked even closer to his friends.

Guy was the first to notice Luke's injured figure, "Luke!" Soon everyone's eyes landed upon Luke and they all came rushing over.

"What are you doing down here, Luke? It is dangerous to your health to be walking around in your condition." Natalia lightly reprimanded him.

Anise spoke next, "Yeah, Luke, I need you well! If you die, who will donate to the Order?"

Luke rolled his eyes at Anise's reason, "I'm going to be fine. I just need to find somebody then I'll go back to bed, okay?"

Anise got an evil look on her face, "And who would that be?"

Luke's face began to turn as red as his hair, "Umm no one?"

"Ha, you're looking for Tear aren't you?"

"No! I'm not!"

Anise's face darkened, "Good, because she didn't make it…"

Luke forgot all about his aching side and grabbed Anise by the shoulders, "What! What happened to her?!"

The sound of laughter filled the area, "Wow, I was kidding! You should have seen your face!" Anise exclaimed.

"Seen whose face?" Everyone's heads whipped around to see Tear standing at the entrance of the palace with one of Emperor Peony's rappigs on a leash.

"Apparently, Luke's. Anise finds it quite hysterical." Jade commented.

Luke ignored the comment and shuffled towards Tear. When he finally got to her, he gave her a big hug, "I was worried about you. I thought something had happened to you."

Tear, still confused about what was going on, had a huge blush on her face, "I only took Luke for a walk." She answered motioning to the Emperor's rappig.

"Oh," Luke backed away and rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment, "well if that's all then I'll be going back to my room."

He only had the chance to take two steps before he was collapsed on the floor. He was out cold from over exhaustion.

* * *

When he woke up this time, Luke was not as panicked. It might have been because of the incident that had happened earlier that day, or it could have been that when he woke up Tear was sitting right next to his bed, gently humming. She noticed he was awake and stopped humming.

"Tear?" Luke said wearily, but with a small smile on his face.

"Hmm?"

Luke closed his eyes again, "Don't stop humming."

A few moments pasted with silence filling the air. Luke was about to ask what was wrong when he heard the familiar humming of the Grand Fonic Hymn. Each note was connected to next, swirling together; to Luke it was soothing almost as if it was washing over him, healing him.

When Tear finally finished the gentle tune, Luke felt a lot better. The room was filled with a calming silence. Yet, it didn't last for long because Tear began to speak.

"Why did you do it?"

Luke cracked open an eye, "Do what?"

Tear's temper began to show, irritation slipped into her voice, "Why did you jump in the way of that monster?"

The swordsman gave a heavy sigh, "Tear…"

"No, I want to know why you did it!" Tear wasn't going to allow him to avoid the question.

Luke's answer wasn't immediate, but it did come moments later, "Scars…I did it because of scars."

Tear's face became one that was filled with confusion, "Scars? You didn't want me to get scars?" Her temper flared, "That's a stupid reason Luke."

"No," Luke answered shaking his head, "that's not what I meant."

"What did you mean then?" Tear responded back.

"When I returned, I told you what became of me and Asch, right?" His only answer was a nod, "I have his memories, and I have mine. So I can't tell if this memory is mine or his."

Tear raised an eyebrow, "What memory?"

"I…or Asch was at Fabre manor. Mast—Van was coming to train us, but he was late a day. When he had arrived, I went to greet him. After that we immediately started training. During this session, I noticed something on his neck. Being a child, I was interested and asked him about it." Luke's face grew darker, "It was a scar. That was the reason why he was late." His eyes met Tear's. "He had been attacked by monster and it barely got his neck. It wasn't enough to kill him, but enough to leave a scar."

Luke sat up and faced Tear fully, "You know what he said to me?" Tear shook her head, "He said 'The more scars you have, the longer you live.' I didn't know what he meant, so I asked him why. He gave a laugh and ruffled my hair. I guess that meant this was Asch's memory. Van was never affectionate to me," Tear placed a comforting hand on Luke's shoulder, "he was always telling me I was doing something wrong or to improve on this or that." Luke gripped her hand, "But moving on. He said to me, 'Because the more scars you have, the more you have survived, and that means you'll survive more and nothing will ever stop you.' I believed him."

Tear began to absentmindedly play with ends of Luke's hair. He didn't mind and it seemed that it calmed him down, "I thought it was the coolest thing in the world to have a scar. I thought it would make me strong and tough like Van," Luke looked up at the ceiling, "what a fool I was. My father was usually never at the manor, so I talked with Mother about it. She didn't agree with Van. She told me there was one scar that nobody could survive." Luke went silent.

Tear waited patiently until she knew she would have to push Luke a bit to get the answer, "What scar?"

Luke looked away, "The scars of a heart. Mother said no one could survive heartbreak. When I saw that monster coming after you, I remembered what Mother said about heartbreak," Luke gently rested his hand upon Tear's cheek, "and I wasn't willing to try to be the first person to survive because I knew I couldn't."

Tear couldn't breathe. She couldn't believe what she heard, _"He can't live without me? He was willing to get hurt for me?"_ Tears began to roll down her face.

Luke frowned when he saw the tears she shed, "Tear? Tear, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that. It's just that," his voice dropped to a whisper, "I love you." Luke's hand dropped from her face.

Her eyes widened at his confession.

"Luke?" He was refusing to look at her.

She spoke again, "Luke?"

He slowly lifted his head up and was surprised to see a small smile on her face, "Tear?"

She kissed him, right then and there. What she had been wanting to do for a long time, she finally did. Her arms made their way around his neck. He was in shock for a few seconds before he began to kiss back. One his hands made its way to her head, while the other lightly rested on her waist.

It was short and gentle; full of love and warmth. When they broke up, Tear leaned her head against his, "I love you, too, Luke."

Luke's smile widened and he pecked her lips again, "Good, because I don't think I could live through that heartbreak either."

Tear returned his smile, "You will never have to."

And she gave him another kiss.

**

* * *

**

**Well there it is! I know people have done stories where Luke get's hurt and Tear helps him, but I wanted to put a different twist on mine plus there aren't many stories about these two out there. **

**Okay if you have any ideas, comments, questions, or any helpful advice please just tell me. And don't forget to review!**


End file.
